moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Bunker
Soviet Union |role = Garrisonable defense |tier = 1 |techlvl = 3 |hp = 800 |armortype = Big Defensive Structure |garrison = 6 infantry |sight = 6 |cost = $600 * $800 in Infantry Only |time = 0:24 * 0:32 in Infantry Only |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Soviet Barracks |adjacent = 7 |groundattack = Varies depending on the infantry garrisoned |cooldown = Varies depending on the infantry garrisoned |range = 6 |sound = From the Stinger Site (Generals) }} The Battle Bunker is a Soviet base defense that can be garrisoned by troops, giving it some degree of flexibility and modularity. Official description In order to increase the survivability of Soviet troops, specialized bunkers were developed to protect infantries , allowing them to fire upon more imposing threats without being instantly incapacitated or killed. The Instant Shelter support power allows a Soviet commander to deploy a Battle Bunker anywhere on the battlefield.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Battle Bunker is one of the most powerful defenses in all stages of a battle when fully garrisoned. Combined with its durability and no need of power, it is also cost-effective, considering the cheap costs of basic Soviet infantry (in fact, it only costs $900 for a Battle Bunker to be entirely garrisoned with Conscripts, and only $1320 with Flak Troopers, which is the most expensive out of any combination), as well as their easy veterancy gain that makes these defenders harder to take down if the enemy keeps sending their forces against them. Not even heroes and monster tanks can last within the firing range of a Battle Bunker with the right composition of infantry. Unlike civilian buildings, the occupants in the Battle Bunker will never abandon it automatically when it is critically damaged. Thanks to these factors, the Instant Shelter is a great advantage to have in the offensive, which can force enemies to back off lest they experience major casualties. This support power may even be deployed within the enemy base, and combined with paratroopers and/or nearby Soviet basic infantry, the Instant Shelter will surely create havoc if said base is undefended, and distract the opponent long enough for the rest of the Soviet army to mobilize. However, the Battle Bunker shares its flaws with most stationary defenses; it is vulnerable to artillery units and aerial attacks (Flak Troopers within the bunker can be ordered to evacuate and deal with both, but would make them vulnerable to nearby anti-infantry units that result in the Bunker becoming empty and force the commander to train replacements). Unlike the Sentry Gun or Tesla Coil, Battle Bunkers cannot gain promotions themselves and certain benefits such as increased armor and self-repair, thus they must be constantly maintained manually. It is also vulnerable from flashbangs of Riot Troopers which can neutralize a defense only consisting of Battle Bunkers that can leave the Soviet base susceptible from other assaults. While they will inevitably suffer casualties, large swarms of Brutes and Bloaticks can and will overwhelm Battle Bunkers with ease, with the latter often killing their occupants in the aftermath of their toxic explosions once they are forced to evacuate. Appearances Act One * The Battle Bunker first appears as a buildable structure in Happy Birthday. See also * Tank Bunker References zh:战斗碉堡 Category:Defenses Category:Soviet Union